


Ice Baths.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-23 00:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: You and Shawn finally try something you've been curious about.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 56





	Ice Baths.

You were lounging comfortably in your bed, leaning up against the headboard your computer on your lap, with an opened word document with nothing more than a paragraph written for a midterm paper due soon, and your phone in your hand while you scrolled through twitter. It looked a little silly, sure but that’s how Shawn found you when he walked into your shared bedroom, toeing off his boots. 

“Hey, baby.” He smiles when he walks into the room. His hair is still a little wet at the ends and he has that look in his eyes that he always has when he looks at you for the first time after a long day and it makes your heart melt. 

“You know you broke the internet with that one, right?” you smirk over at him. 

You had only watched the video that had been uploaded to twitter a few dozen times and had been reading everyone’s - completely valid - meltdown that followed because well...they weren’t wrong. That is exactly what Shawn sounded like when the two of you were together...well more or less. And seeing it - hearing it? Had planted a little seed in your head. 

“With what?” he asks, tossing his shirt lazily on the floor. It drives you crazy and you want to tell him to put his clothes away in the hamper like a civilized person but you let it slide just this once because the sound of him letting out a breathy ‘I love you’ still echoed in your head. 

You raise your eyebrow at him and then he’s flashing you a cocky smirk letting you know, he knows exactly what it is he’s done. 

“You really don’t play fair.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He smiles innocently pulling the covers back on his side of the bed sliding in beside you. 

“You’re such a tease you know that.” You giggle 

“Last I checked, you didn’t mind my teasing.” he smiles closing your laptop for you and placing it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. He placed a sweet kiss to your cheek before pulling you down into the covers with him, your back pressed to his chest. 

“I swear I’m still numb” he half chuckles, flexing his cold fingers out against your stomach. 

“Sitting in a bath full of ice will do that to you.” you chuckle. 

That’s when you get the idea. You’d read about it before, ages ago when you went down a rabbit hole on the internet. A lot of the stuff terrified you. Some things you vowed you’d never tell Shawn, but this seemed tame enough and you thought it would be something fun to try but the opportunity never really presented itself until now. So without much of a warning, you turn around in his arms and bring your lips to his. The kiss was sweet and lazy, both of you too tired to put in any real effort, Shawn obviously more so, but it still grows hungrier. Your hands roaming up his chest, then finding its way into his hair, giving it a light pull at the nape of his neck. It’s enough to get him to moan into the kiss. But then he pulls away, only for a second resting his forehead against yours with a dopey grin on his face. 

“Not that I’m opposed but what exactly -” 

“I’m warming you up,” you say simply, going in for another quick kiss. He looks down at you with his brows knitted together, focused on keeping his hands to himself. Or at least stationed on your hips, ready to spin you around for a basic cuddle session before bed. Because as much as he would love to pound you into oblivion, he’s also exhausted and just doesn’t have the energy to give you the attention you deserve. He was a lot of things, but a selfish lover, he was not. Without any warning, you’ve got him flipped on his back and you're straddling his lap, rolling your hips into his slowly and kissing down his neck. 

A hand snaked between the two of you, stroking him through his Calvins, and that’s when he nearly loses it. He’s a little embarrassed how easy it is for her to get him so worked up, but it was also a long day and it’d felt like ages since you’ve had proper time together. 

“Honey - “ he moans, almost begs as you rub him through his boxer briefs. “I can’t tonight.” He whimpers into your mouth, pulling you away from him a little but you don’t budge. 

“Just trust me. I want to try something.” you coo. He looks at you skeptical but doesn’t object. “You’ll like it I promise.” Your hand has found it’s way past the barrier of the material and your hand had finally wrapped around his cock, making him hiss, biting at his bottom lip. It only takes a few pumps of your hand and several sucks to his favorite spot on his neck before he’s stiff in your hand. You smile against his neck, victorious in your efforts before pulling your own panties to the side, rubbing his tip up and down your folds. He lets out a moan at the feeling of your wetness dripping down his cock and he knows he’s done for. Slowly you sink down onto him and he lets out the softest comfortable moan. Your breath hitches slightly as you get used to his girth. It’s a stretch, the best kind and you quickly wonder why this is the first time you’d ever thought to do this. You’ve always loved the way that the two of you fit perfectly, how he filled you up just the right amount. 

“Fuck -” he moans, placing a quick peck to your shoulder as you lean down taking your place back tucked into his neck placing soft kisses there, and nibbling just at the right spots. You were always so tight and warm around his cock, he swears he’d never get used to it. He wraps his arms around you holding you tight against him as you breathe each other in. Neither of you says anything for a while, just enjoying being so close but then he gets curious. There he was, underneath you. Fuck, inside you. He was completely at your mercy and yet you weren’t doing anything about it. 

“Honey, what are you doing?” he whispers. He’s not sure why he whispers, but the moment felt much too tender to be interrupted. 

“Shhhh.” you say quite seriously causing him to chuckle a little “Let me warm you up.”

As strange as the feeling was at first, having you wrapped around him without any of the usual movements that go along with it he didn’t hate it. He really enjoyed it actually. 

“This is nice.” he says after a few minutes finally breaking the silence, “You feel good.” He relaxes into the mattress, placing a kiss to the side of your head buried in his neck. He gives your side a quick reassuring squeeze, making you look up at him. “Get up for a second, I want to try it a different way.” 

So as much as you hate it, you rolled off of him and laid next to him on the bed, and he quickly pulled you into his chest, your back to his front. He lifted your leg up slightly, to gain access before running his cock up and down, rubbing against your clit and dipping himself inside of you. This time you let out a little moan and reach back for his hand intertwining your fingers, bringing it up to your chest. It was by far your favorite position and even though there was no intention of doing anything more than just this, it still felt incredible having him buried inside you. 

“Yeah, I like this.” He sighs into your neck.

“Told you.” giggle causing your muscles to constrict around him and he lets out a light hiss. 

“Okay, don’t do that.” He growls into your neck. Besides being ridiculously too tired to really try anything, he was enjoying the intimacy of being so close to you way too much for it to go past that, as crazy as it sounds.

“Sorry,” you say biting back a smile. 

“Can we do this more?” He says softly into your ear, placing a little kiss just below it. 

“Absolutely.” you smile bringing his hand wrapped around your middle up, placing a soft kiss to the back of his hand.


End file.
